Gekko LeBlanc
"I give in cold blood, and give back with a smile...Blood is my specialty and pleasure...a true desire to which I seek to taste!" ''-Gekko LeBlanc'' Gekko Leblanc is a character that is first introduced in the Scorpius Warriors X arc, though he made his full debut in the Scorpius Warriors: Revolution arc during the Ice Blizzard saga. He was Master Gregory's former disciple before Gregory was, and an ex-Scorpius Warrior. He now works under the Scorpius government as an assassin, where he does assassinations of certain people being listed under the secrecy Scorpius Intelligence Agency, mainly Ice's people. He was also the one that took the Pillowstars for further evaluation under government orders. Physical Appearance Gekko appears as a tall, yet thinner Gregory counterpart with a gecko's skin, mostly pale white with orange spots. His eyes are similar to a gecko's, though some parts of his scleras are black, along with his mouth. However, his tongue is much longer, similar to a gecko's. He also wears black, sleeveless clothing and pants, with loose black shoes to match. His hair is yellow like his spots, though the hairstyle appears spiky. He is mostly seen carrying a gekko stick, his main weapon. Origin of Name Gekko's name comes from the species name "gekko", with his last name being French for "The White". Ironically, his last name correlates with his skin color. Personality Gekko is usually a calm and collected individual, but with an insane mind. He is cold-blooded, and grins every time he kills an innocent life, showing no remorse to whomever he kills. His insanity makes him too dangerous to be around others, friends and foes alike. Should allies be in the middle of his way during his killing spree, he will not hesitate to kill them as well. When needing to kill someone, he grows excited, turning him into an uncontrollable killing machine, making him even more fearsome than Fregory. Doing this causes him to become aggressive in his fights. Despite being disliked by other members of the governmental assassins over his insanity, he is highly liked by the leader of the government, and gets paid more than them. Whether he is paid or not, he will kill anyone, regardless. Even though he is cold-blooded, he cannot tolerate cold air, as it makes him freeze up, leaving him open for attacks. Powers & Abilities Gekko's powers and abilities make him a truly fearsome individual during battles. He is also a user of Graphite Power. Powers * Tongue Whip - One of Gekko's techniques. He uses his long tongue like a whip, and can cut anything. * Energy Blast - Commonly used by those who can use Graphite Power, as well as by magicians, his blasts are a deep shade of purple. * Energy Beam - Another move used by some Graphite Power users and magicians, his beams are the same color as his blasts. * Shadow Striker - Gekko has the ability to strike through people's shadows whilst lurking in them. * Mean Eyes - Gekko can use his eyes to hypnotize his foes, either putting them to sleep, or confusing them. * Toxic Breath - Gekko can unleash a breath of toxic chemicals from his mouth. The only way he does this is if he's eaten something. * Bloodlust - Gekko's first phase. If he goes for twelve hours without killing anyone, he begins to lose it, going on a manhunt until he finds a random stranger and kills them. Other animals can also be killed by him, but he prefers human deaths, as they are more worthy to kill to him. During this phase, he cannot control himself unless his urge is satisfied. * Gekko Stick - Gekko's main weapon. He mostly uses this during his assassinations and killing sprees. He also has certain moves that comes along with it. ** Gekko Slice - Gekko slices with his stick, able to cut even the thickest of steel. ** Gekko Boomerange - Also known as Gekko Return, Gekko throws his stick like a boomerang at great range. ** Gekko Quake - Gekko can slam his stick into the ground, able to open holes into the ground. It also strikes underground opponents. ** Gekko Cane - Gekko's stick can grab foes like a cane, able to pull them towards him. * Über Mode - Gekko's greatest phase. His über color is green. During this phase, he can become destructive, able to break anything. He also does not necessarily need his stick for it, though the stick becomes colored just like him while in this phase. There are two attacks he can do while in this phase. ** Über Shocker - An attack Gekko can use while in this phase. He can electrocute an area with green lightning. It also causes electric spots to form. ** Über Catastrophe - Gekko's greatest attack. He wipes out the entire area with a single green flash. It leaves behind a huge crater upon finishing. He can only use it once, since this drains half of his energy. Abilities *'Camouflage '- Gekko is an expert at blending in with his surroundings. However, despite being able to camouflage himself in the coldest of places, he will move slower than normal. *'Enhanced Speed' - Gekko can move quicker, allowing him to strike his foes without warning. This makes him truly dangerous, especially when he is either on Bloodlust, or Übercharging himself. *'Graphite Power' - Gekko is capable of using Graphite Power, especially with the manipulation element, as he can coat his stick into graphite color, allowing him to destroy even swords with a swing. He can also use Graphite Power whilst fighting. He is able to unleash great intensity to those within 50 feet of him, striking fear into their hearts whenever he was around. *'Swordsmanship' - Despite not wielding a sword, Gekko is excellent in using his stick like one, able to parry Gregory and others alike. *'Übermeister' - Gekko is able to übercharge himself, making him a threat beyond humanity. He is also invincible unless another person is undergoes ubercharging, or a super form. Background As a young child, Gekko had to suffer as he watches both his parents die in front of him, along with his kind from the harsh cold air. As a result, he began blaming the Ice Humans for his family's death. However, he continued life as normal. At age 19, Gekko became Master Gregory's disciple. Despite Master's teachings, Gekko was considered to be troublesome and often ignored his advice about the world, seeking nothing but revenge. However, a year later, during a particular battle against a V.M.E. Monster, a Scorpius Warrior comrade got in the way of Gekko, and as a result, Gekko killed him with no act of mercy. Master, upon seeing his disciple kill without any remorse, had to let Gekko go. However, this only fueled his thirst for killing. Two years later, Gekko was hired by the globalists, mostly by Thomas Carmichael and Dean Boros, to become a professional assassin, due to their hearing of him killing a Scorpius Warrior with no care about the matter. He then blew up three of the countries and a region alongside his fellow assassin members, whilst getting paid for it. His most notable role was the killing of Ice's father and grandfather, along with his entire kind, due to them refusing to go to war over owning their banks. Despite killing them over their banks and getting paid for it, Gekko's personal hatred for the Ice Humans were marked clear as day. He then continues on his own, killing random people he comes across for the sheer fun of it. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors X In the Scorpius Warriors X arc, Gekko made a minor appearance, one where he was seen in a forest by Gregory and Fire. As the two saw Gekko caring for animals, and were about to leave the forest, the animals suddenly fled from the area, and the duo were under evil Graphite Power intensity emitted by him, causing them to be scared. Within seconds, Gekko suddenly turns insane, and already was aware of Gregory and Fire from the distance, and strikes, but only at the couple that walks by on the path. He then leaves after being satisfied from his kill, relieving his insanity, and never seen again from this arc. Scorpius Warriors: Revolution